Romance in dreamsreprint
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: it's the same as the orginal, just a little bit more organized R&R please


Hi, everyone! This is my first fan fiction! I hope I'll do fine….

...Do you believe that I wrote this in one night, I'm so tired

Never mind that, this is a story especially for Valentine Day, enjoy….

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em>Everyone looked on girl walking down the stairs. Her brown hair flows behind her <em>

_back gracefully. Her face hidden behind a white mask, which amber eyes glittered _

_from._

_Ludwig held his breath when he saw her, she was beyond perfect, she was an angel. _

_One of the servants took her hand and brought her to the middle of the hall, then left _

_with a smile on his face._

_"The princess will now decide her first dance," the servant called from the stairs. All_

_the eyes were locked on the small girl in the white dress looking around._

_Ludwig wondered if she'll chose his brother instead of him, when the girl's eyes_

_locked with his, and she smiled and walked towards him._

_He could feel the venomous aura around him, but the princess beamed at him and _

_continued to walk toward him._

_Ludwig stood in front of her, and reached his hand to her shyly. She still smiled and _

_took it happily._

_The music started to play, and he carried her around the hall, hearing the small girl _

_giggling to his chest._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"You're so shy…Ve~ smile a little bit." Ludwig bit his lower lip and muttered an _

_Apology, while swirling her and holding her back fast._

_"My name is Felicia IV Vargas. I have one brother and a nonno, even if I guess you _

_know that already. Ve~ what about you, young man?"_

_Ludwig swallowed hard before answering, "My name is Ludwig beilscmidt, and I _

_have one brother, also."_

_"I know your grandpa." Felicia said. Her legs starting to ache from the dancing, _

_which Ludwig takes notice of and led her to one of the tables._

_"Grazie."_

_Ludwig handed her a glass of water a servant brought, which she took warily. Felicia_

_turned her head towards the males dancing around with her friends and sighed._

_"Are you okay?" he asked. Getting no response from the princess, he took her hand _

_and while apologizing, he led her to the porch. Felicia, surprised, glanced at the night _

_spreading beneath her. She yelped and grabbed Ludwig shivering from the chills _

_coming under her clothes. Ludwig chuckled and hugged her firmly._

_"Ve~ it's really cold here. Grazie, Ludwig." Felicia looked right into his icy blue eyes,_

_and Ludwig looked into her beautiful honey amber eyes…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ri~ng….ri~ng….ri~ng….<strong>

He moved under the sheets, the morning light burning his eyes. Germany groaned,

_That was one weird dream…_

He looked to the edge of the bed, where usually he would find his friend – Italy –sleeping. Now he only found a note and a box of chocolates.

He smirked and opened the letter: '_Boungiorno Germany, how did you sleep? You_

_Know that today is Valentine Day? I'm really happy to be able to spend today with_

_ you. I'll come back soon and make pasta, so don't get la~zy. Ti amo, Italy.'_

Germany found himself blushing, and hidden his face in his palms, the same minute the door slammed open, followed by a crushing hug from the small Italian.

"Ve~ good morning, Germany~~" Italy give the blushing and the frowning country a passionate kiss. Germany was stunned for few minutes, but then, returned the kiss.

The Italian beamed against Germany, "Happy Valentine Day. Ti amo, Germany."

"Ich leibe dich, Italy."

The sun outside the room smiled at the moon next to her, and the moon looked at the

hall, where the princess and the young man danced on the porch alone, to the music,

love glowing from them…..

_**fin.**_

* * *

><p>Whoa… it turned up better from what I thought…oh well.<p>

Sorry for uploading this story before the real deal.

Happy Valentine Day!

**Boungiorno- good morning(italian)**

**Ti amo- i love u(italian)**

**Ich liebe dich- i love u(german)**


End file.
